


Some of my prompts that I won’t get to writing

by Just_A_Fan_25



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (probably not), Prompt Ideas, old idea, someone might get inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fan_25/pseuds/Just_A_Fan_25
Summary: I went through my notes and took all the prompts I don’t feel like writing/am not inspired by anymore and put them all together here for someone else. So basically a GoodWill for story ideas.





	Some of my prompts that I won’t get to writing

Idea 1: Western Age

 

Backstory/Reason: My first ever bmc fanfic idea was that they all lived in the western era. I loved that idea and I even started a series, but I got bored and forgot about it.

I put characters to roles and everything, so like if you wanna use them in the same position go for it lol.

Michael- Cowboy

Jeremy- Classic Western Lady except a male

Jake- Sheriff

Rich- Robber

Jenna- Reporter

Chloe- Prostitute

Brooke- Bartender

Mr.Reyes- Mayor

Mr.Heere- Tobacco Farmer

Squip- Mafia leader

Christine- Deputy

 

-And again, this isn’t me telling you what character should be whichever role

 

~                                            ~

 

Next idea: Schizophrenia

 

Backstory: I had this idea come to me whilst listening to Voices In My Head and it’s that Jeremy Heere has schizophrenia and imagined this whole universe and he’s actually in a psychiatric hospital.

 

Reason: I didn't know how to execute this idea so I then gave up, but if you feel inspired go ahead and run with it.

 

~                                            ~

 

Next idea: Groundhog Day

 

Backstory: I was playing a game of Would You Rather and got asked the question, “Would you rather skip through a whole year or relive the same day for 365 days?” I then got a story idea.

Prompt: Rich goes through a Groundhog Day-type-situation and just makes crazy decisions. He ends up losing track of what day he’s on and makes a permanent decision and has to live with it now.

Reason: I never ended up looking at it again after writing the idea down

~                                            ~

Next idea: Hot and Dangerous/Murderous

Backstory: I was playing bitlife and murdered a bunch of people and was also a detective then I was like, “That’ll make a suspenseful story.”

Idea: (I never put characters to the idea) C/N (character name) works as a detective and also murders a /bunch/ of people. They’re a serial killer and really good at what they do, hence why they’ve never been caught... until c/n gets put on their own murder case...

 

Reason: I didn’t look at the idea again after writing it down

 

~                                            ~

 

Well that’s all the ideas from me, hope someone finds this helpful!


End file.
